


both sides

by potstickermaster



Series: catco lifestyle | youtuber series [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: "Oh my god it's NSYNC!" Kara exclaims as she taps on the phone. She beams and shows Lena the playlist, then starts to bob her head to the music, waves her arms around in exaggerated fashion, and Lena rolls her eyes dramatically and looks to the camera."Yes, unfortunately, she's always this embarrassing," she says with a straight face.orKarlena Secretly Share Both Sides Of Their Love Story





	both sides

"The sexiest thing about her?" The raven-haired woman says as she looks from behind the camera to the blonde seated across her, smiling and bobbing her head to the music playing against her ears. "Her arms, obviously," she says with a laugh, making the blonde's smile widen.

-

The video transitions to an opening animation. There is a meow as the logo for _CatCo Lifestyle_ appears, then it vanishes as the words _Both Sides_ fade in. Two women walk into the frame and take seats on the two chairs in the middle, facing each other. On the left is a tall blonde with glasses, her hair in a ponytail. She wears a blue Hawaiian shirt with pink and purple flowers, its first three buttons undone, loosely tucked in a pair of dark jeans with the hems rolled up. Her ensemble is completed with sneakers and a grin that is as colorful as her outfit.

On the right is a dark-haired woman, her lips a bright shade of red. There is a small smile on her lips—one almost secretive, mysterious, and she ducks her head and glances at the blonde who laughs. She wears a cream sweatshirt that looks cozy, her hair wavy over her left shoulder, along with black tight-fitting slacks and black suede pumps with heels that could kill. She takes the pair of large headphones on her seat along with a phone, sits down, and puts the items on her lap.

A text appears: _We asked couples questions individually to get both sides of their story,_ it reads, before the video cuts to a close up of the blonde. She beams and waves with both hands to the camera.

"Hi, my name is Kara Danvers," she greets. "I'm 28."

The video cuts to the raven-haired woman. She grins at the camera too, as if familiar with it, and waggles her fingers in greeting. "And I'm Lena Luthor, 27 years old," she says with a scrunch of her nose.

-

The frame cuts to the both of them again, sitting in front of each other. They both look to the side as the interviewer asks a question, and the text appears on the screen _. How long have you been dating?,_ it reads.

Kara and Lena meet gazes then. "Almost two years now," Lena says, just as Kara says, "Two years in two weeks." The raven-haired woman chuckles and Kara grins almost proudly back at her.

The video cuts to Lena putting on the headphones. They are big and bright yellow, and Lena looks down at the phone they are given and taps on it.

"Can you hear me?" Kara asks, and when Lena doesn't look up from where she is choosing a song, the blonde reaches out to kick her shin gently.

"Hey!" Lena yelps. Kara grins apologetically.

"Sorry," she mouths, and Lena just rolls her eyes, though on her lips is an amused smile. Kara mouths something else, making Lena's smile grow softer, and she mouths the same words too.

-

With the two of them back on the frame, the video stills on the question _How did you first meet each other?_ for a few moments before it plays again. Kara looks at the camera and shakes her head with a smile before she looks at Lena.

"In this very studio, actually. Everyone probably knows that," she says with a light laugh. "I was her guide for an interview and I made some… off-hand comment—" She pauses and glares over to someone behind the camera then continues, "about how she's one of the most beautiful women on the planet." Kara smiles and ducks her head, leans back against her chair more as she puts both her hands on her lap. She shrugs. "I mean, she is. I was in a handful of L-Corp launches and, well, I saw her first in person there, and I—" She laughs and shakes her head. She turns to the camera. "She knows this and teases me a lot for it, but I've had a crush on her ever since."

-

"Oh my _god_ it's NSYNC!" Kara exclaims as she taps on the phone. She beams and shows Lena the playlist, then starts to bob her head to the music, waves her arms around in exaggerated fashion, and Lena rolls her eyes dramatically and looks to the camera.

"Yes, unfortunately, she's always this embarrassing," she says with a straight face.

-

Kara has the headphones this time. Lena laughs when she hears the question. "In this very studio," she says as she grins at Kara. She mindlessly pushes stray hair behind her ear. "It was an interview, and one of her colleagues—" She pauses and looks over to someone behind the camera, too, but with a teasing smile this time, then continues, "said I looked tired. And then she defended my honor by saying I was one of the most beautiful women on the planet," she says with air quotes and a laugh. "I was surprised then, to be honest, because hello." Lena waves her hand to Kara's direction, and the blonde frowns and mumbles _what?_ "Look at her."

-

 _How did you get together?_ appears for a brief moment on the frame before it focuses on Kara again. She smiles, almost fondly like is recalling a memory, and bites her lip as she looks at Lena. The raven-haired woman is just smiling back at her.

"She asked me out," Kara says. "One of the questions in that interview I mentioned was about, uh, if she was dating or interested in dating anyone." She ducks her head and pushes her glasses up before meeting Lena's gaze again. Lena tilts her head. "Then she looked at me and said maybe and invited me to come watch _The Notebook_ with her that night." She smirks and turns to the camera. "Lena Luthor moves that fast. A businesswoman can never let opportunities go after all," she says seriously, then shoots finger guns at the camera while Lena laughs.

-

"She bragged that I asked her out first, didn't she?" Lena accuses as she stares at the camera before she looks at Kara. The blonde bursts out laughing despite her head phones and starts nodding as if she has heard.

"Yeah, I did," she grins, and Lena just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to brag that _she_ had a crush on me for the longest time, so." Lena shrugs. "What was the question? Sorry," she laughs, then turns her attention back to Kara. The blonde grins innocently. "I asked her to watch _The Notebook_ that night with me. And then she asked, quite endearingly, actually, and so _obvious_ of her crush on me then—" She says, her smile turning smug as she points a finger to Kara, "if I meant I'm interested in dating her because I looked at her when I answered the question." She shakes her head and laughs. "Honestly though, I was pretty terrified then, even more terrified that night, because god knows I haven't been on a date in so long, but she…" She trails off. She lets out a sigh, soft and dreamy, and her smile turns fond as she seems to take a moment to look at Kara. "She was wonderful. I liked the movie, we finished the cake and ice cream in my fridge, but the best part of that night was when…" She bites her lip, as if collecting her thoughts. "She left with a goodbye and an awkward hug, and then I was cleaning up in the living room, and some minutes later there is a knock on my door and it was her asking if she could take me to proper dinner when I was free."

-

The next question appears over a scene of Kara handing Lena the headphones, pausing to tell her to listen to this one song. Lena nods and murmurs something, and Kara grins brightly, like a child told of the best news she could probably hear about.

_How was your first kiss?_

-

"Terrible," Kara laughs, and there is a blush on her cheeks. Lena chuckles despite her headphones and gestures to the blonde's cheeks, and Kara playfully tells her to shut it.  "I'm sure she'll agree. We- We were in her office, watching some Disney movie I made her watch," she says with a chuckle, "and uh, you know. There was tension and stuff so like at the end… God." Kara laughs again and covers her face. "Long story short, I kissed her and then, right when I pulled away, I burped right on her face," she mutters against her palms, and when she brings them back to her lap with a deep sigh she is still a little red. "My breath smelled of pizza and potstickers and I… Yeah. Hopefully I've made it up to her though." She gives Lena a lopsided smile.

"You make me want to kiss you," Lena says, softly but enough to be heard. Kara laughs.

"Yeah. I think I did."

-

Lena shakes her head fondly and smiles to herself, as if the sheer recall of the memory of their first kiss makes her heart melt. "Memorable," she says simply. She bites back a laugh and looks up at Kara. The blonde lightly bobs her head to the music against her ears. "We were watching, ah, _Tangled,_ a Disney movie, it's  one of her favorites, and we ended up on the couch in my office, you know. Side by side." She waves her hands and chuckles lightly. "The thing about Kara is she is _so warm_. You'd think it's just her personality but she's really warm and comfortable and I ended up leaning against her. There was the," Lena pauses and bites her lip for a moment, "the second where we looked at each other and  she looked at my lips, I looked at hers, I don't remember, but she kissed me first." Lena smiles again. Kara reaches out to her and playfully pokes her knee. "At the risk of sounding cliché, she took my breath away, which makes it fine that she burped right on my face when we pulled apart." She bursts into giggles but keeps a fond look on Kara, even as the blonde makes a face. "She definitely made it up to me that night, though."

-

The video cuts to a scene of Kara, standing beside the seated Lena, her headphones already on her head, both of them busily scrolling through the music selection in the phone. _Who said I love you first?,_ the question reads.

-

"She did," Lena says with a tender smile at Kara's direction. Kara pauses from mouthing the words to her song to smile back at her, and Lena bites her lip before continuing. "We were, um, at her apartment. She was writing an article and I was going through some drafts for work. Nothing… You know, nothing special. But at one point I felt her looking and when I looked up, she was staring at me and she had this… This smile on her face." Lena laughs and gestures to Kara. "Like that. She smiled at me like that and she just said it. I was surprised, to be honest, and I- honestly, we were at a point where I _knew_ things were serious and I _knew_ I was… I was falling in love with her, but it only really clicked at that moment." She ducks her head and picks on the hem of her sweater before glancing at the camera. "She said I didn't have to say it back then. I didn't." Lena sighs softly and meets Kara's gaze. "That didn't mean I didn't love her then."

-

"I did," Kara says with a shy chuckle and a fiddle of her glasses. "We were working together at my apartment… We do it a lot, because well, she's a busy CEO and I have deadlines," she laughs, "but I don't know. I kept looking at her and feeling this strange… Lightness in my chest, seeing her there with her hair up and her glasses on, a glass of wine on one hand." Kara bites her lip and tilts her head at Lena. The raven-haired woman mirrors the movement with a grin. "I've loved her before that moment, but there was something about two in the morning and her _with me,_ of all people, doing something so mundane, that just made the words explode from my chest, you know what I mean?" She shrugs and scratches the back of her head. "I told her she didn't have to say it back, because it was obvious it surprised her. She didn't." Kara sighs and smiles at Lena again. "She greeted me good morning the next day with a kiss and those words though."

-

"We both know JT is the only reason NSYNC isn't back together," Kara says to the camera, and Lena nods sagely in front of her. _What's the sexiest thing about her?_ appears over the clip, before it cuts to Lena asking Kara if she'd rather have an NSYNC reunion or Britney and JT back together. Kara gasps.

-

"The sexiest thing about her?" Lena says as she looks from the behind the camera to the blonde seated across her, smiling and bobbing her head to the music playing against her ears. "Her arms, obviously," she says with a laugh, making the blonde's smile widen. Lena hides her face behind her hands for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Seriously though, at the risk of sounding really sappy," she chuckles, "her personality. I mean, look at her." She waves her hands at Kara and the blonde laughs and gives the camera a wave. "She's sunshine in the form of a woman," Lena says, voice soft, "and she makes people around her happy." Lena trails off, her lips quirking into a small smile. "She believes everything is good and kind, and—" Lena bites her lip for a moment. "Most people would think it foolish, even naive to be such, but she's a light this dark world needs."

-

"Her compassion," Kara says softly as she meets Lena's gaze. Lena is watching her, smiling all the while, and Kara doesn't stop the smile that the attention draws from her. "I've never— I've never met anyone as kind-hearted as her, and that makes her all the more beautiful." She turns to the camera with an accusatory glance. "Anyone who has opinions otherwise can talk to _me_ , by the way, just so we're all clear."

-

"I'm hungry," Kara mumbles as she crosses her arms. Lena laughs. The next question appears over the clip. _What are your insecurities in your relationship?,_ it reads.

-

"Insecurities in our relationship? Well," Lena chuckles softly as she looks down on her lap where she fiddles with her hands. "More like a fear?" She bites her lip and shrugs. She looks up to find Kara looking at her worriedly. "A fear that she'd wake up one day and—" Lena takes a shuddering breath. Kara leans forward to place a hand on her knee, and Lena laughs gently and puts her own over hers. "There are a lot of people out there far more deserving of her. I'm terrified she'll realize that one day down the line."

-

Kara frowns when she hears the question. "I'm a hundred percent sure she said something along the lines of me leaving, didn't she." Kara smiles sadly. Lena mouths something and Kara just shakes her head. "Well. Okay. I know she loves me dearly, but I…" She sighs. "Oh man, who pulled out the big guns on these questions?" She says with a light laugh. She shakes her head and fidgets with her glasses before meeting Lena's gaze. "She's Lena Luthor. She's one of the most beautiful women on the face of the planet, one of the kindest, most brilliant people there are. In terms of standards, that's like, super high." She laughs. "Way out of my league, let's be clear about that." Kara bites her lip and pauses for a while in thought. "That's it."

-

"We'll never finish this interview if you keep making me laugh," Lena says dryly, though she is obviously holding back laughter. The video cuts to Kara dancing in her seat. She dabs and grins at the camera. _What if you never met?_ appears over the clip.

-

"I'd still probably pine for her," Kara chuckles. "That's a big possibility. I mean, I do have a crush on her and she probably never would have known I existed had she not come here." She scratches her left temple as she seems to think. She looks at the camera, then at Lena. Her voice turns soft, her features even softer, as she looks at Lena like she is a dream. "I don't know. To be honest, I don't want to think about it."

-

Lena laughs at the question. Kara chuckles too, even if she doesn't hear. "For one," Lena chuckles a moment later, "I wouldn't have four dogs, two cats, and a rabbit with a thirst for strawberries. Do you know how terrifying that is?" She makes a face, widens her eyes to that of horror, before giggling. She sighs. "Serious answer though, I don't know." She meets Kara's gaze. She bites her lip, then sniffles lightly. "I may have never known happiness the way I do now, perhaps."

-

"Where are we eating later?" Kara mumbles, but Lena is busy scrolling on the phone for a new track. Kara pouts at the camera as the next question appears.

_What's one thing you want to tell her?_

-

"We'll probably talk about this later over lunch," Lena chuckles as she catches Kara's gaze. The blonde only smiles. Lena tugs on an imaginary lint on her slacks as she seems to study Kara for a moment before she sighs softly. "I don't feel like I say this enough, but I'll tell you this over and over again." She pauses and purses her lips. Kara quirks an eyebrow that makes Lena shrug at her. "No matter what you think, no matter what _other_ people think… I- You're the one my heart chose. And you're the one I'll keep choosing, every single day."

-

Kara chuckles nervously at the camera before looking back at Lena. "Oh man. This is a tough one." She rubs her hands on her knees. "I mean we try to make sure we talk about things all the time. The cliché 'communication is key' and all that," she says with air quotes. She gives Lena a tender smile as she sighs, the sound of it laced with a weight of uncertainty. "But I… I wish you could see how good you are. You're kind and beautiful and _blind_ to all of that and I- I wish that you would love yourself like I love you." She licks her lips and swallows thickly, looks away for a moment to blink several times. There are hints of tears in her eyes that she tries to hide, but she looks back at Lena with a shuddering sigh. "Or love yourself like you love me, because you yourself, of all people, are so worthy of that love. Until then I'd love you for the both of us."

"You can't cry," Lena warns, pointing an accusatory finger at Kara. The blonde only laughs and looks up to wipe the back of her hands against her cheeks. "No, don't cry, if you cry I'm going to cry and I'm _not_ going to lose a bet to Alex."

-

"This is all your fault," Lena sniffles as she takes the tissues handed her way. She chucks it to Kara and the blonde laughs as she wipes away her own tears.

"Fine," she relents with a happy grin despite her tear-tracked cheeks. Lena huffs playfully as the next question appears on screen. _What's one thing you think, hope, or wish the future holds for your relationship?,_ it reads.

-

"I'm going to marry her," Kara says without a beat. She bites back a smile and shakes her head. "I'm not going to tell her this until she sees the video so she will probably kill me or something, but I'm going to marry her. One day. I know it. You know how you feel about someone? Like they're the one who just knows you and gets you and…" Lena narrows her eyes at her. Kara raises her hands in defense as she laughs and continues. "She's that to me. She's my- she's my person, my home, and I want her to be for the rest of my life. If she'll have me, of course. I hope—" Kara worries her lip between her teeth. "I hope she would."

-

Lena takes a deep breath at the question and seems to mull it over. She gives Kara a small smile. "We'll probably talk about this interview later during lunch, but I'll probably hold back this answer until this video comes out," she chuckles. "But… This is weird, even for me to think about, because for a long time I… I've been satisfied with the idea that- that I'd be okay on my own." Lena touches the back of her hand against her cheek and chuckles again. "But now I… I wish for- for the two of us growing old together." She laughs, listless and hopeful all the same. "That sounds less cheesier in my head. But yes. I want and hope and wish for that. She makes me strive to be a better person because she is everything good and light in this world and I- God," she sniffles and takes a deep breath, laughs when Kara squeezes her knees and worriedly looks at her. "For us to be together as long as life would allow."

-

"I _never_ cry," Lena hisses, even as she dabs tissues on her cheeks. "My reputation is ruined, Kara."

Kara scrunches her nose. "What reputation, the one about you being a soft puppy?" 

"Shut up," Lena says as they both stand. "I'm not going to get Alex a Harley just because I cried in public," she mutters as they walk out of their seats and off the frame, leaving only the two empty chairs. "Maybe a Vespa just to piss her off."

Kara laughs and Lena does, too; soft, light, beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think because i'm not as confident with this now as i was when i wrote it lol anyway [watch this one and cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzMZNZCmCUg) i stole some of their lines i'm not even sorry


End file.
